A Fate Reset
by Mickey Is The Man
Summary: Geass, Zero and the Black Knights. That was the destiny of the exiled prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. But what if his fate had been reset to allow him the life of a normal young man? This is the life, the fate of Lelouch Lamperouge.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey here, with another Code Geass fic. Here, we'll go through the life of Lelouch if he'd never stumbled into the terrorist truck, gotten his Geass from C.C., and became Zero, leader of the Black Knights - thus, the title, "A Fate Reset". This'll span a number of chapters, and will mostly be centered around a blossoming relationship with Shirley, but there'll be other focuses involved as I rewrite Lelouch's destiny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.

_

* * *

_

As Lelouch Lamperouge and Rivalz Cardemonde sped down the Tokyo Settlement streets, both wore grins. Lelouch's was because of the book he read in his best friend's sidecar, using his thumbs to press down on the pages tightly against the rushing wind, but was also in part to having just made quick and embarassing work of an obnoxious noble at chess. Rivalz' was pertaining to the winnings Lelouch's victory brought them, a prize the nonchalant young man was indifferent about keeping all to himself.

Thinking of ways he could spend the money Lelouch was giving him to impress a certain blonde back at the school they were returning to, a new thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Lelouch. Weren't we supposed to be having an important meeting for the school festival today?"

"I suppose we were," Lelouch answered simply, not taking his eyes off his book. "I don't think Madam President will be too upset if we're a little late, though. She seems to have accepted us being gone for a few hours as a routine occurance."

"What about Shirley? I don't think she'll be as forgiving as the Prez."

Lelouch didn't move his eyes from the page still, but stopped reading the text. Shirley, the spirited orange-haired who had a massive crush on him, always scolded him about his gambling and ditching when they returned from their latest conquest at a casino. She was a little tiresome when she did, but truth be told, she calmed down quickly, and was an otherwise very pleasant person to be around - or have around, as it was usually the case with her. "I'm sure she'll -"

Just as he started, he was cut off by his cell phone going off. Taking it out of his jacket pocket, he identified his caller, and wasn't at all surprised who it was. With a sigh, he turned it on. "Hey, Shirley."

"Lulu! Where are you right now?" she demanded over the phone, walking along the outside corridors to the student council room.

"I'm heading back to school with Rivalz right now," he said calmly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So the two of you have been out gambling again, huh? Just wait until you get back here!" she threatened.

"Bye, Shirley," Lelouch said apologetically, and hung up his phone. He put it back into his jacket pocket as he let out another sigh, then the smile was able to break through, slightly curving one side of his mouth as he thought about what was to come when they returned to Ashford.

- XXX -

"I don't understand how you can be so leniant with them, Madam President," Shirley Fenette said, arms crossed. For about ten minutes now, she, Nina Einstein, and the student council president Milly Ashford had been waiting inside the student council room for the two male members to arrive, and of course, they were brought up as part of their conversation.

"Everyone needs some sort of extracurricular activity," Milly responded with a smile and a shrug. "It's not really my place to judge what others do for fun, especially when I come up with crazy and whimsical celebrations for the entire school to participate in."

"Yeah, but..." Shirley started, but didn't have the words to continue. She knew Milly was also against the boys' illegal practices, but didn't have a special reason for doing so, like she did.

A moment later, voices could be heard outside the door, which was then opened by a beaming Rivalz. Lelouch also had a pleasant expression on his face as the two walked in. "Hey there, ladies," Rivalz said, taking the seat closest to Milly, who sat on the table. "We've back, and ready to start planning for the festival!"

"So I take it by your smiles that you won again?" Milly asked the two, then glanced out over at the window. "Good for you. Hey, do you guys know where that fire's coming from? It looks pretty big to be making that much smoke."

All eyes turned to the window, where they saw a dark plume of smoke rising miles into the sky in the distance. "That looks like it might be in the Shinjuku ghetto," Lelouch surmised, immediately thinking it might be the act of Japanese rebels. For a few years, Lelouch had followed the stories of the Japanese resistance fighters, hoping that they would be granted with a miracle and crush Britannia, like he so wished he could himself. However, he knew the chances of the "terrorists" were virtually nonexistant, and that Britannia extinguishing them was imminent.

The majority of Brittanians, like his friends, though, quickly waved off the resistance rumblings, too caught up in their own affairs to pay much mind to the Elevens' struggles. He attributed their obliviousness to the Brittanian media, who used the small battles waged to further the image of the all-powerful nation, wanting to keep the people in a sedated happiness. But he knew better.

Milly shrugged, then turned back to the group with her smile renewed. "Alright, so here's what I want to happen. Nina, I'd like for you to go down to the storage houses, and inspect the booths we used last year. If they haven't been eaten by termites, then we'll use them again. But if they're not in very good condition, then please order some more from the same carpenters we've been using in the past, 'kay?"

Nina, who had been sitting at the computer in the corner quietly as usual, nodded. "I'll go now, Madam President," she said timidly, then scurried off to start her task.

"Shirley and Lelouch, the two of you will go down to the copy room, and print out a couple hundred of these flyers that Nina designed for the festival," Milly continued, holding up a brightly colored poster advertising the upcoming extravaganza. "Once you're done, go around school and put them up, alright? I don't expect you to finish today, but I want at least half of the school covered in these, got it?"

"Sure thing, Madam President!" Shirley said cheerfully, taking the poster from her. She then linked her free arm with Lelouch's, and made him stand with her as she got up. "Come on, Lulu," she said with an earnest smile at the young man, then turned back to a grinning Milly, giving her a thankful look for the time with Lelouch.

"What about me, Prez?" Rivalz asked after Shirley happily walked out with a detached Lelouch.

"You and I are gonna go recruit some volunteers to work the games and stands. I picked the two of us for this job, because I know no boy's gonna say no to me, and you have a certain charm to you, Rivalz," Milly replied, flashing him a smile that turned his cheeks slightly red.

_'She thinks I have a certain charm! Oh, yeah!' _Rivalz thought to himself, beaming once again at the president's kind words.

- XXX -

"How many do you think we should make, Lulu?" Shirley asked as the copier awaited instructions.

"Milly said a couple hundred, which is literally two hundred, so go with that," he suggested. "That sounds like enough to plaster over the school."

Shirley put in the number desired, then walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Lelouch sat at the head of it, so Shirley had to take the end seat to be next to him. "Hey, Lulu..." she started softly, "Why is it that you like to gamble so much?"

Lelouch looked over at her, but her genuine look of concern wiped away any annoyance he felt when first asked the question. For a brief moment, he thought about telling her his real motivation, and decided that no harm would come it. "I don't do it for the money, Shirley; I never have. In fact, I give most of what I win to Rivalz. Whatever I keep, I use mostly for Nunally."

Shirley nodded, but looked slightly perplexed. "So then, why?"

"The only people I play against are nobles who think they're so much more than they truly are. I do it because I enjoy seeing their humiliated faces after a student knocks them down off their pedestal," he answered, with hints of malicious glee in his voice.

The young woman frowned a little, a little put off by his tone. "What is it that you have against nobles?"

Lelouch expected this question, but knew that he couldn't reveal the absolute truth. "They believe that just because they're born into a priveledged family, they're above the 'commoners', like you and I. To think that way is incredibly ignorant, especially when they contribute nothing of worth to the world." The exiled prince then turned back to her, relaxing his expression a bit. "You and I, though, Shirley, we're the ones that hold the world in our hands to make it better."

Shirley blushed slightly, averting her eyes for a quick second before looking back at him in midsentence. "Do you really believe we could change the world, Lulu?"

Lelouch smiled at her, nodding. "Of course. We might not have any political power to make a grand change, like the emperor or Viceroy Clovis, but we have the power of influence. We're the ones that can convince people of a better tomorrow, and that's where change begins."

"The power of our hearts," Shirley said, mostly to herself.

"Hm?" Lelouch asked, wanting a more in-depth answer.

"Our hearts are what drives us, Lulu. They're filled with our loves, our passions, our dreams. Without them, our poetry doesn't have meaning, and we can't have that feeling of being able to fly. And if it's a better world that we want to create, then we have to lead with our hearts, right? Because it's the kindness that you show to others that people remember, and they'll want to help people and make them feel what you made them feel. That's where the power of influence comes from, our hearts. Right?"

Lelouch looked at her as he thought about what she just said, the feeling of discovering something of the utmost importance overtaking him. Ever since his mother had been killed, Lelouch had decided that the power of Britannia needed to be eradicated, and fervently wished that he would be at the helm so he could shape the world into one he saw fit for his sister Nunally. But what Shirley just said, about the power of the heart being the catalyst for change, it made sense. By influence, he had meant grandious words to rile people into his way of seeing things, but her influence was of actions to support positivity towards your fellow man. He remembered the wrongs in his life, but he also remembered the good, the people that he saw as extended family. In his anger, he had come to take for granted the bright spots, but now, Shirley's words opened his eyes to the real worth in his life.

"Thank you, Shirley. Our hearts, our passions, they are what can change the world. Tomorrow is only as bright as we make it, and with compassion for all, I don't believe it can be dark. You proved that to me just now," he said, a small smile on his face.

Shirley blushed again, under the gaze Lelouch was giving her. The only person he looked at with such softness was Nunally, so for him to be looking at her like that, what could it mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the copier, signaling that it was done printing. She gave him a reserved smile as she stood up to take the papers from the tray, where he joined her in taking half. Sharing sweet smiles, Shirley and Lelouch walked out of the copy room, ready to put up the posters around school amidst breezy conversation, masking deeper thoughts and feelings.

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter. I'm not too sure how many there'll end up being, but I know it'll probably be more than five. Like I said, this is primarily to further a relationship between Lelouch and Shirley, but there are other plots involved. So, I hope you liked the beginning, and will continue to read as I update. As always, any reviews will be greatly appreciated, so thanks in advance for those.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of A Fate Reset. One of the main characters is introduced here, and she'll have an important role to play in this story. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Code Geass.

* * *

The day after Lelouch and Shirley had their conversation about the power of the heart, they, along with Rivalz and Nina, walked to 3rd period after a student council meeting. Milly had switched gears from the school festival to balancing the budgets for the other campus clubs, but they hadn't gotten much done in the hour there. Nina had managed to come up with a way to split sports money three ways between the football, basketball, and volleyball teams, but Rivalz had been goofing off and making jokes, Shirley had tried to focus on her assignments but kept stealing glances at Lelouch, who looked to be sleepy yet pensive at the table.

Shirley slowed down from Rivalz' and Nina's pace, waiting for Lelouch to catch up. "Hey, Lulu," she said with a small grin. "You seem to be even more far out there than usual today."

"I've just been thinking about what you said yesterday," he answered, still appearing to be a little absent-minded. "I told Nunally about it last night, and she said you were absolutely right; that you've always been a very sweet girl with the right ideas."

"Nana said that about me?" she asked, slightly blushing as they came to the door of their class.

"Yeah, and I agree with her," he said, giving her a sincere smile as he stopped alongside her, now fully engaged. They looked at each other for a quick moment, smiling as Lelouch stepped aside, leaving the passageway open for Shirley to walk in through first. It wasn't until they entered the class that they noticed a small group of girls surrounding another at her desk, looking very weak as the crowd gushed over her.

"Kallen! Wow, it's great to see you again!

"Are you okay? Everyone says you've been out sick all this time!"

"I'm fine, thanks," Kallen Stadtfeld answered faintly, not looking well at all. Her head hung low, her eyes were averted away from the people around her, and there was a sadness in her voice. However, this went unnoticed by the girls, who were more interested in seeing their classmate again than her actual condition.

Shirley walked up to her desk, interjecting herself between the others. "Hey, Kallen. It's really good to see you back in school. I hope everything's alright."

Kallen tilted her head up a little to look at Shirley, who met her with a bright smile. During the little time she had spent at Ashford, she never made any real connections, but she recalled that the orange-haired girl had always been very nice to everyone around her. Her words were also wholehearted, unlike the others surrounding her, so she couldn't help but give her a tiny smile. "Thanks. It's Shirley, right?"

Shirley nodded, then gave her another encouraging smile before walking towards her desk, Lelouch and the rest of the class doing the same as the teacher got ready for the lesson. He and Shirley took one last look at the returning Kallen, then at each other, relaying their senses telling them that something was definitely wrong with her.

- XXX -

As the student council sat down on the courtyard benches for lunch, Rivalz was the first to bring up the hot topic of the day. "So, Kallen Stadtfeld's back. She's a babe, isn't she, Lelouch?"

"I suppose," he answered uncomfortably, not wanting to say anything that might anger the girl sitting next to him. "But she doesn't seem alright like she claims."

"So you picked up on that too, Lulu?" Shirley asked, choosing to ignore the first thing he said about her. "I wonder what's wrong with her. She doesn't seem sick, just... sad. Depressed, even."

"Defeated," Lelouch said in a low whisper, but Shirley managed to hear him, and knew that it was the perfect word to describe the sullen girl.

"I think you guys are reading way too much into it. I think she does look sick, and if she says she is, why would she lie?" Rivalz said, his mouth full of sandwich. His eyes then turned to the exit of the cafeteria, where Kallen was slowly walking out, holding her lunch on a small tray in front of her. "Here she comes now," he said in a hushed tone.

Kallen looked around to see where she could sit, and spotted a few of the girls that had talked to her before class. She knew that they'd only done it to seem nice, which bothered her, but decided that if she wanted to keep up appearances herself, sitting with them and being pestered with questions they had no real interest in might be a better option that sitting alone. She picked up her pace slightly, in the direction of the girls who chatted and giggled without a care in the world, but then heard her named called by a different group.

"Kallen! Hey!" Shirley waved over at her, the others sitting with her looking as if they hadn't spotted her come out of the cafeteria. "Come sit with us!"

The red-haired girl complied, and changed directions as she headed towards Shirley and her friends. She pushed Lelouch to the edge of the bench they rested on, then moved over herself, leaving enough space for Kallen to sit on. "So, this is Nina, Rivalz, and Lulu," she said, motioning to everyone in order, each giving her a showing of welcome.

"It's Lelouch," he corrected her as he smiled. He had grown accustomed to Shirley calling him by that name, but he wasn't about to let anyone else start.

"Can I ask what it is exactly that kept you out of school for so long, Kallen?" Rivalz asked, an interested look on his face as she seemed to avoid the others' eyes.

"You don't have to answer that," Shirley replied with a scowl aimed at the boy. Turning back to Kallen with a friendly smile, she said in a soft, understanding tone, "You know, we're all in the student council, so if you want something to do after school, take your mind off things for a little while, then maybe you could join us."

Kallen looked up at Shirley, a little surprised. Take her mind off things? How could she see, know that she wasn't sick, but burdened? Her frail act wasn't transparent; she had everyone else fooled. Shirley was just a more intuitive person.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll think about it."

"We're having a meeting after class today," Rivalz offered. "If you want, you can drop by. We're planning the big school festival, but we're doing some easy stuff right now, so you don't have to worry about doing a lot."

Kallen looked at the four that had gone out of their way to make her feel like she belonged: the grinning Rivalz, the shy Nina, the quiet Lelouch, and the bright Shirley. Even though two of them hadn't said much, they definitely acknowledged her, and seemed to want to have her around as much as the others. She gave them all a smile, before saying, "Thanks. I'll do that."

- XXX -

"So, what did you think about the prez?" Shirley asked Kallen as they and Lelouch walked down the hallway, each carrying a short stack of the same flyers that had been put up yesterday.

"She's nice, but a little... off-color," she replied, remember having felt very uncomfortable after Milly made a comment about despite being sick for so long, she had managed to keep her body in outstanding shape. It hadn't been the words, but the tone that had made her feel uneasy.

"That's Madam President for you," Lelouch said, opening the door to the outside, and holding it for the girls to walk out first. "She'll say things like that to everyone."

The three walked to the pool building, and stood outside for a moment as they looked on at the large structure. "Well, because this place is so big, we should split up and cover each wall. Lulu, you go left, and Kallen and I'll go right. We'll meet at the other end, okay?"

"Sure," he said, giving her a lingering look before going off on his assignment.

Shirley and Kallen walked around to the wall they were to decorate with their posters, giving Shirley the opportunity to speak with her one-on-one. "Kallen, what's really bothering you?" she asked in a soothing voice.

The red-haired girl turned to her, trying to look innocent. "What do you mean? I'm ill."

"I don't believe that. You're not sick. There's something going on that's weighing you down, and I'd like to know what."

"What makes you think that?" Kallen asked, her face deceiving her facade as she put up a poster.

"My heart," Shirley answered, bringing her free hand to hold over her chest. "Lulu and I were just talking about the power of the heart yesterday, how it can change the world through compassion. I feel that you're not happy right now, and I want to help you. Will you let me?"

Kallen looked down, wondering how if she should confide in the girl. She had shown she had only the best intentions, but was she capable of keeping such a big secret? "Look, Shirley... there's not a lot you could do to help me. What I want, I'm not sure I even believe I can achieve it anymore."

"Don't say that," Shirley said determinedly. "Hope is something you can never give up on."

"I won't ever give up hope," Kallen said, her eyes starting to tear up as she looked at Shirley with similar determination. "But it's not a fight I can win. Not the way things are now."

"Why do you have to fight? I don't believe there's a problem that can't be resolved with understanding."

"My problem goes a lot deeper than that," Kallen said, losing the edge in her voice. "The power of the heart... Changing the world through compassion... It's ideal, but that's not how things work, unfortunately."

"And why can't it? Do you think that's the way things should be?" Shirley asked, waiting for a response. She got it in the form of a single nod. "If you believe they should, and other people do, too, then there's no reason why we can't avoid conflict as the first option. I know things aren't ideal like you said, but I believe everyone has good in their hearts, and I believe it's where we should start our reasoning for change. I know sometimes the voice of one person isn't enough to be heard, but the voices of many will be heard louder and clearer than any act of aggression."

Kallen looked at her, more shocked than ever. Could she have deduced what she was fighting for? No, she had been careful to remain vague. It was more likely that Shirley was speaking in a metaphorical sense, but even then, she had managed to create a picture for her that she could vizualize and relate to perfectly. This girl, Shirley, she was something else. She honestly believed in what she said, and she had this ability that was making Kallen question her intent. She hated Britannia, but could it be that her method of rebellion was conversely setting her further from her dreams? Could it be that maybe, she and the others could achieve more if they tried what Shirley was suggesting?

"There's something about you, Shirley," Kallen said after some thought while they had resumed putting up flyers. "You say the world can be changed with the power of the heart, and you seem like you can be the start of it. It must be why Lelouch likes you."

"Thanks," Shirley said, but then caught note of her last sentence. She turned to Kallen, her poster almost slipping from her hands. "What do you mean? Lulu doesn't like me - well, not more than a friend, anyway."

Kallen couldn't resist a tiny grin at the girl blushing and stammering over her crush. "Every time I looked at him in the meeting earlier, he was either looking out the window, or he was looking at you. Lelouch seems like a deep guy, but I can only think of one good reason as to why he might've been staring at you as much as he was."

Shirley blushed even harder, Kallen's words racing through her head. Lelouch stared at her? No, surely he must've been looking at something in her direction, not her. But the way he looked and smiled at her yesterday and that morning...

"Hey!" A voice a distance away from the girls called to them. They looked over to the far side of the building, where a frowning Lelouch was lightly jogging over from. "I thought that you two would finish before me, but you're not even half-done with this wall."

"Sorry," Kallen said. "Shirley and I got caught up in our conversation."

The annoyed look on his face disappeared for a moment, narrowing his eyes towards Kallen, who hadn't bothered to resume her frail expression. He quickly looked to Shirley, who gave him a small smile as she slightly tilted her head towards the girl next to her. "I see," he said, understanding that Shirley apparently talked Kallen into letting go of whatever gripped her heart, just like she had done for him. "Well, I suppose I should help you out here, then, so we can finish up today. We still have more of the campus to layer in these things."

Kallen and Shirley began to walk ahead of Lelouch in a slight hurry to finish their work, while he looked on with a smile as his gaze remained on the orange-haired girl. She had given his bitter perspective a brighter outlook on life and the world, and now she had done the same for Kallen. The newest member of their student council, just putting up posters, seemed less tense than she had earlier in the day, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. To have done this, Shirley truly was an amazing girl...

"Well? Didn't you just say you were gonna help, Lulu?" she asked, turning to him with her spirited smile.

"Huh?" Lelouch hadn't realized how long he had been fixed on his feet, staring at her, until she made note. He quickly looked away, trying to hide the rosiness that had started to tint his cheeks. Without another word or sound, he moved back to the wall, and began to put posters, unaware of the small smile Kallen gave at his awkwardness towards the girl he was falling for.

- XXX -

"Alright, Madam President! We've put up all the posters!" Shirley said as the three reentered the student council room. Milly, Rivalz and Nina had already returned, and the student council president grinned at them as they took their seats at the table.

"Very good," Milly said, clapping her hands once. "Now that the school knows the festival's coming up in a few months, we can put it on the backburners until it's really time to start preparing."

"Um, hold on a sec," Kallen interjected, slightly raising her hand. "So we won't be doing anything relating to the festival for the time being?"

"You got it," Milly answered brightly. "We lay out the foundation for our events, then start building up when we really need to. It's not much of a system, but it works for us, because we thrive under pressure."

Kallen raised an eyebrow at this, but decided that if she was going to be a part of the student council, she might as well go along with the ideas of the Prez.

"So Lelouch, check this out. The story's finally out on what happened yesterday. You were right when you said it was the Shinjuku ghetto," Rivalz said, sitting at the table with his laptop propped up to him. Lelouch moved over to read the article over his shoulder, with Shirley also coming over a little more tentatively. A dark look came over Kallen's face, but no one seemed to take notice.

"Apparently some Eleven rebels stole poisonous gas from a research lab, but they were eventually stopped. Most of the rebels managed to escape, but the truck holding the gas was found with the driver dead before it was able to released. And the soldier that found the gas, get this: he's an Honorary Britannian! Ironic, isn't it?"

Lelouch scanned the article to verify what Rivalz had said, confirming what he had said so far. "Fate has a sense of humor. Unfortunately, it's not always funny to us mortals."

But then, Lelouch came across the name of the Honorary Brittanian who had served as the hero of the struggle, a Japanese name that was hauntingly familiar to him. His eyes opened wide, and a small gasp escaped his lips upon his first glance, but he had to make sure that it was correct as he reread it several times: Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

A/N: Not a very eventful chapter, but I do believe it got across what I needed it to. I do figure that this story will have about seven to ten chapters, as I've got quite a bit planned out for it - it's more than just a Lelouch/Shirley fic. Anyway, as always, reviews are very appreciated (and encouraged), so thanks in advance for those.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter, Kallen entered the picture, and the anger in her heart was somewhat soothed by Shirley. This chapter, we'll meet Suzaku Kururugi. Enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch walked through the buzzing hallways with quiet steps, his bangs hovering in front of his eyes as his mind remained heavy from the article of two days ago. Suzaku Kururugi, the same boy he had befriended when he and Nunally first arrived in Area 11, was now serving in the military as an Honorary Britannian? Suzaku's father had been the Prime Minister of Japan at the time of Britannia's invasion; it was a ludicrous scenario that he would scoff at if he hadn't had the media's confirmation. Britannia stood to lose more than it could gain from publishing that the hero of the Shinjiku skirmish was an Eleven, and it wasn't a gamble his older half-brother Clovis would take merely to improve the perception the commoners had of them, so it had to be true.

The young man was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone had walked up alongside him. "Good morning, Lulu!" Shirley said brightly, causing his head to jolt towards her in surprise. "It sure is nice to see you going to first period."

Lelouch looked at her for a moment, until a small grin broke out on his face thanks to her playful tone. "I suppose," he said simply. For a moment, he forgot about Suzaku, and only took in the radiance from Shirley's smile. However, the moment quickly passed when she replaced her smile with a confused expression.

"Are you okay, Lulu?"

"I'm fine. My mind's somewhere else right now, though," he said. He hadn't fully decided that he wanted to reveal that info, but something in him made the decision faster than his head did.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked innocently as the two came to the end of the line of sleepy students waiting to enter their first class.

Lelouch was glad at this, as he was a little afraid he would say too much again. "I'm not sure I remember the last time I was actually here... or where I sit," he said in an attempt to make his last words to her before class started light-hearted.

Shirley grinned, and lead him to a spot near a window. "Right here," she said, pulling out his chair for him. She then walked to her desk, behind and one over from Lelouch's, setting her bag by her feet. She took one last moment to look at him longingly before the teacher began his lecture. She was sure that he couldn't have been looking at her, even though his head was slightly turned her way, but his hair blocked any peripheral vision he had. However, that didn't stop her from thoughts of him thinking of her, as improbable as it was... or was it?

"Before we begin class today, I'd like to introduce you all to a new student here at Ashford. He's a small celebrity, if you've heard the news," the professor said, chuckling slightly at his own joke. "Come on in."

The door opened, and in walked a young boy wearing the same male uniform as all the others. However, his facial features immediately showed that the young man with unruly brown hair was completely different than everyone else.

"Hello. I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today," he said in a very formal tone, standing with perfect posture in front of the stunned class. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The class looked up at the young Eleven man, and it wasn't long before quiet murmurs and cold stares arose. Suzaku, however, played it off professionally, and walked to the empty seat the professor pointed to without a change in his expression.

Throughout the entire period, the teacher droned on with his lesson, but no one was focused on his words. All attention was paid to the new student, whose demeanor hadn't changed in the slightest. After class, as the students gathered their belongings and chatted, Lelouch, Shirley, and the other Student Council members huddled at the orange-haired girl's desk, their gazes casually directed at Suzaku.

"He seems like just a regular guy. I don't see why we shouldn't at least welcome him to school," Shirley insisted with a smile, but as she started to make her move, Rivalz gently grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"He just got here, give him some space," he reasoned.

Shirley's face saddened slightly, which instilled a resolve in Lelouch. Without a word or look to his friends, Lelouch walked over to the Japanese boy's desk.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Suzaku?" he asked.

He looked up at the Britannian boy with a surprised expression, mostly because he didn't expect anyone to talk to him at all. His face then became confused by what his words meant, and finally, a look of realization struck him once he realized who the raven-haired young man that offered him an earnest smile and extended hand was.

"L-Lelouch?"

"So, you do remember me," Lelouch replied, his grin intact. "I was afraid that you would've forgotten me. It's been, what, six or seven years now?"

"Yeah," Suzaku said, still in disbelief at who it was in front of him. The last time he had seen the exiled prince of Britannia, they were just children, running from the war ravaging between their countries. Now, they were almost adults, and Suzaku noticed a different demeanor in Lelouch, not at all like the bitter boy who only smiled at his sister.

Lelouch turned to the small group that he had been standing with before, and said, "Why don't you guys go on ahead? I'd like to reacquaint myself with my old friend, if you don't mind."

The three looked as surprised as Suzaku did when he had walked over and revealed their past friendship, but Shirley was the first to snap out of it. "Only if you introduce us later, okay, Lulu?"

"Sure," he said. The orange-haired girl lead the rest of the student council outside of the room, leaving just Lelouch and Suzaku. The Britannian looked back at him, having lost a little of his smile. "So, you're in the military now, Suzaku?"

"I am," the Japanese boy answered proudly. "I know you might find it hard to believe, being who I am, but it's the only way I can achieve what I want."

"Which is?" Lelouch asked, wondering how much had changed in the familiar stranger.

"I'll explain later, once we're in private," he said, standing and grabbing his things. He and Lelouch then exited the classroom, and as they walked through the corridors to their next class, he couldn't help but ask a question that could jeopardize their rekindling friendship. "Um... 'Lulu'?"

Lelouch threw him a dirty look, and went on to explain how there was only one person that was able to get away with calling him that name, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him.

- XXX -

"Hey there, Suzaku. I'm Shirley," the girl introduced herself with a handshake and a warm smile. Suzaku immediately recognized the beautiful girl as the one who had called Lelouch 'Lulu', and knew from that nickname that she was very special to him. He also picked up on the slight discomfort that showed in the eyes of the boy he thought only gleamed resoluteness that his feelings weren't meant to be out in the open just yet.

The other two of Lelouch's friends from first period introduced themselves as Rivalz and Nina, while a third that he had yet to share a class with stated her name as Kallen. Rivalz didn't take long to join in Shirley's enthusiasm to greet him, although Nina and Kallen seemed apprehensive of him. The girl with glasses spoke very softly and avoided eye contact with him, while the redhead had a finely-masked edge to her voice when she said her name.

"So Suzaku, how do you and Lelouch know each other?" Rivalz asked the question that he and the girls had gossiped about once they were asked to leave the two.

"It's kind of a long story..." Suzaku answered uncomfortably. Lelouch had already explained to him that there was only one person at the school who knew of his and his sister's true identities, and she wasn't presently in their company. Still, it was an awkward question for him to answer, since he couldn't think of a convincing lie.

Fortunately, Lelouch had always been exceptional at thinking on his feet. "Suzaku's parents more or less watched over Nunally and I when we first got to Area 11 as orphans, before the Ashfords took us in."

"That wasn't a very long story," Kallen said pointedly.

Shirley looked at Kallen with a confused expression, wondering why she was so put off by the Japanese boy. It appeared that only she noticed it, as no one else seemed to pick up on her rude tone.

"I suppose not," he answered with a smile, then gave Lelouch a quick look of thanks for the save.

Nina noted the time on her phone, and said in a low whisper, "We need to get going if we don't want to be late to the mid-day student council meeting."

"That's right! Sorry, Suzaku, but we gotta run! We'll catch up some more during lunch! We'll tell Madam President you want to join!" Shirley said, making a mad grab for the two nearest people, Lelouch and Kallen, to link their arms together. "Bye!"

"Bye," Suzaku waved back with a smile as Rivalz and Nina followed the orange-haired girl as she sprinted to the council room, dragging Kallen and Lelouch along with her, but then realized what else she had said in her farewell. "Wait! I never said I wanted to join the student council!"

- XXX -

Suzaku believed he was very fortunate to have made an immediate group of friends with Lelouch's fellow council members. He was convinced that he'd remain an outcast at Ashford for a long time before being accepted by anyone there, but it seemed that fate was smiling at him when his friend from the past revealed himself. But now, as he sat with them at the lunch tables, the curious gazes on him, he started to think that maybe the little attention he thought he'd originally get would've been a preferrable option.

"So how'd you get into Ashford, Suzaku? It's not the easiest school to get into," Rivalz said, "even if you're Britannian."

"Rivalz!" Shirley snapped at him for the rough wording of his question. She then looked back at Suzaku with a soft smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," the Japanese boy answered honestly. "Well, this actually is a long story, but basically, I was granted enrollment into this school as a reward for finding the toxic gas the terrorists had stolen in Shinjuku two days ago."

"We've got time. You should tell the story," Lelouch suggested lightly. But in reality, he was very interested in why his brother, Viceroy Clovis, had allowed the truth about the Honorary Britannian's exploits to be released by the media.

Suzaku looked at the faces of the students, all looking at him with interest, save for Nina, who poked at her salad. "Well, alright then..."

- XXX -

_"I told you before, Earl Asplund, this isn't necessary. I don't mind not getting the credit, so -"_

_"Nonsense, Private Kururgi," Earl Lloyd Asplund said with a big grin as he lead the Japanese boy and his assistant down the hallway. "You said you enrolled in the military to make a difference, correct?__"_

_"Yes, and I've done that today. I don't have a problem with not being awarded anything for it, though."_

_"Suzaku, you're being too humble," Lloyd's beautiful blue-haired assistant, Cécile Croomy, said in her gentle voice. "You saved a lot of lives today, and surely it must be very special to you that the ones you saved were your own people, right?"_

_Suzaku thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah."_

_"You joined the military to make a difference, for the Elevens, right? Today you were a hero, and it's something you should be recognized for. Not only will your name be heard by everyone in the military, imagine the hope the Elevens will have when they hear about what you did," she continued to reason._

_Suzaku gave this further thought, but before he could truly believe in what Cécile was saying, he asked, "Do you really think Viceroy Clovis really cares that a Japa- I mean, an Eleven, was the one that found the poisonous gas? My field commander was very angry when you guys made him reveal that it was me."_

_"Clovis is a malleable man, to say the least. If we present a strong enough arguement, we could convince him to have his best cooks serve us with the finest pudding Britannia has to offer," Lloyd said with a shrug as they turned the corner. "The point is, Suzaku, I believe you possess the qualities of a fine soldier, of much higher potential than just a mere body on the front lines. Your abilities report, and the simulation Knightmare devicer tests all have you ranked at the top of your class. That's why I've decided you should be granted the opportunity to see that potential realized, and as nobility, I can call a hearing with the Viceroy to make it happen."_

_"Thank you," Suzaku said softly, the three coming to the guarded door. The pair of large men allowed Lloyd and Cécile entry into Clovis's room, but halted the Japanese boy when he tried to follow them._

_"Only Earl Asplund and Miss Croomy were given clearance to speak to the Viceroy. You must wait outside," one the guards spoke to him callously._

_Cécile looked ready to fight this decision, but before any words could escape from her open mouth, Suzaku interrupted. "I understand," he said. With a bow at Lloyd and Cécile, he began to make his way back around the corner._

_He leaned against the wall, then slunk down to have a seat as he exhaled loudly. As much as he had protested, he wanted the credit for saving Shinjuku attributed to his name and his name only. If he truly wanted to make a difference from within the system that had destroyed his country, he needed to move up in rank, and this was as good a place to start. He understood that it was very unlikely that would come to pass, but a ray of hope had been presented when Lloyd and Cécile broke through his field commander's fabricated attempt to make himself the one that recovered the gas from the terrorists._

_It was all on them if he was going to be anyone in the military._

_Suzaku, who had closed his eyes in his pensive state, suddenly heard the rustling of clothes as someone sat next to him against the wall. He opened his eyes to see who it was, and was very surprised when it turned out to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen._

_"Hello there," she spoke in a very sweet voice, giving him a breath-taking smile. She had porcelain skin, light purple eyes, with long pink hair that reached down to her slim waist. She adjusted herself so she wasn't sitting painfully on her locks, then smoothed our her long orange skirt._

_"Uh... hi," he replied, only by habit. After his thoughts about how radiant she was passed, he asked, "Hey, um, who are you?"_

_Suzaku mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid-sounding question, but the girl didn't seem to mind it all. Instead, she smiled even wider, and answered happily, "You can call me Euphie. Normally I'd ask who you are, too, but I already know. You're Suzaku Kururugi, the boy who saved the Elevens."_

_The Japanese boy looked at her with a shocked expression. "How do you know that? That's classified information."_

_Euphie thought about her reply for a quick second, then started with a grin, "I'm a General in the Britannian Army. I heard your field commander was trying to take credit for your work, and I released him from our forces. A dishonorable discharge for a dishonorable man."_

_"You can't really expect me to believe you're a General, do you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"So how do you know about me, then?"_

_The girl giggled, something Suzaku guiltily found adorable, then she paused again for an appropriate answer. "That's not really important right now. What you should be more concerned with is whether or not Clovis will allow you to have recognition for what you did in Shinjuku."_

_Again Suzaku was impressed with how much Euphie knew about his situation, but knew better than to ask again how she had this knowledge; she was clearly not going to answer him truthfully, if she didn't outright dodge the question again._

_"I wonder if Earl Asplund and his assistant are getting through to Clovis and his royal advisors," Euphie wondered aloud with a cute frown on her face, which then morphed into a bright smile of genious idea. "I know! Let's go see how they're doing, and help them if they need it!"_

_"I wasn't granted clearance to meet with the Viceroy, which is why I'm stuck out in this hallway talking to a crazy girl," Suzaku said, offering a light joke to brush off her suggestion._

_Euphie's face calmed to a serene smile. "Oh, Suzaku," she said softly, standing up from against the wall. She then held her hand out to the Japanese boy, standing over him to block against the light panels overhead, a sort of white aura enveloping around her outline. "Come."_

_Suzaku wanted to argue, but couldn't find it in him to reject the beautiful girl. With a sigh, he took a careful hold of her outstretched hand, as if she was something fragile, but instead of allowing her to help him up, he stood completely on his own power. Taking note of how Euphie again adjusted her clothing, he too took a second to smooth out his orange private's uniform, even though he was sure it'd be in vain. There was no way the guards would allow him, or this girl, whoever she was, in to meet with Clovis._

_Euphie walked two steps ahead of him, leading him back around the corner to the door to Clovis's room. Upon seeing the two, the guards immediately took a disconcerted stance, surprised at what they saw._

_"Your Highness! What are you doing with this filthy Eleven? Is he threatening you?" one asked, reaching into his holster for his pistol._

_"Your Highness?" Suzaku asked, bewildered._

_"You shall not refer to this brave young man as a filthy Eleven, is that understood?" Euphie thundered with a power so contrast to the bubbliness she had first shown, that her tone took the boy aback even more. "His name is Suzaku Kururugi, and you will do well in remembering it."_

_"Yes, Your Highness!" the guards bellowed obediently, reforming into proper positioning at the door._

_"Now, Euphemia li Britannia orders you: step aside and allow us to see my brother the Viceroy," she ordered again with less of an edge, but still enough force to render the guards silent as they opened the door._

_Every head in the room turned to see who it was that had just entered, each replicating the look of shock previously given by the guards. Lloyd, however, began to grin after a few seconds, and had himself a spoonful of vanilla pudding from a snack cup._

_"Well, isn't this a surprise," he mused. "Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. I see you've met Private Kururugi."_

_Suzaku took a step away from Euphie, and bowed. "Princess Euphemia, I had no idea -"_

_"It's alright, Suzaku," she replied softly, not turning away from him until he stood straight. Once their eyes were level again, she gave him a playful smile, the same one she had first given him in the hallway. Then, she looked back to the four people in the room, putting on a much more stern expression. "Yes, I have met Private Suzaku Kururugi, and from what I understand, this is a meeting to determine what should happen to him for his actions in the Shinjuku ghetto, right?"_

_"Yes, Euphemia," her brother, Third Prince and Viceroy of Area 11, Clovis la Britannia, said cautiously from his throne chair. "But why is it have you involved yourself? These aren't matters that you should be concerning yourself with."_

_"Whether or not this a matter with which I should concern myself is beside the point. This boy is a hero, and he should be rewarded as such," Euphemia sad, taking Suzaku by the arm and pulling him into the spot he had stepped away from._

_"I'm not sure why you understand why it would be... difficult, for me to attribute the success of today, to this boy," Clovis said with a frown._

_"Princess Euphemia," a short, rotund man with a pair of medals hanging off the front of his military jacket spoke nervously. "The citizens will not be accepting of having to celebrate an Eleven as a hero - in fact, they would probably resent the fact that they were saved by him. It's quite possible that there would be even more disdain towards Elevens and Honorary Britannians because of this."_

_The princess looked at him with a scowl, balling her hands into fists. "General Bartley Asprius, correct? I know that the scenario you just described is a possibility, but so is the one I envision. Instead of our citizens growing angry, I believe they will think positively towards an Honorary Britannian doing such a splendid job in serving our nation."_

_"That's overly idealistic, sister," Clovis said, slumping in his seat, resting his face in the arm propped by the throne. "And it's not anything Earl Asplund and his assistant haven't already said."_

_Euphemia looked over to Lloyd and Cécile, with the blue-haired woman giving her an apologetic frown, further suggesting that their case for Suzaku wasn't being received very well. Lloyd only continued to eat from his pudding cup, although there did seem to be a fascinated gleam behind his glasses._

_Suzaku walked towards Clovis's throne, and bowed to a knee before the Viceroy. "Your Highness, I apologize for the inconvenience I've brought you today -"_

_"Suzaku," Euphemia spoke his name softly to cut him off again, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, letting him know to stand. She turned back to her brother, and resumed her royal voice. "Clovis, I haven't ever given it much thought until now, but the fact that Britannia is still so hostile towards the people of the Areas we've conquered is saddening to me. It's been seven years since we took Japan, but we still treat the Elevens like we're at war with them. That has to change."_

_Clovis's bored expression then changed to one of sadness, fitting his sister's words perfectly. "Euphemia, I understand where you are coming from, but you have to understand this: we are Britannian, with royal blood flowing through our veins. As much as you can tout that the Elevens are people as well, the fact is we are better than they are. All men are not created equally, and we were fortunate enough to be born into the prosperity we have."_

_"I don't believe you do understand where I'm coming from," Euphemia said darkly. "You sound exactly like our father, and he has no understanding in him whatsoever."_

_Clovis's face then grew even sadder, and Suzaku was also able to identify a hint of fear in his sky-colored eyes. It seemed that the princess noted it as well._

_"Brother, we don't have to follow the ideals that our father insists upon the world. Just because we are Britannian doesn't mean we don't feel anger, sadness, longing. We live and we die, just like everyone else. It's time we began to treat the Elevens like people, and if we can allow this boy, Suzaku Kururugi, the chance to be the face of hope for a kinder, more peaceful relationship with the world, then I know people will be supportive."_

_The Viceroy absorbed what she said, looking down at the floor in contemplation. Bartley hoped he turned to him to see his face of disapproval, while Cécile held her hands clasped in front of her face in hope. Lloyd only stared into the clear bottom of his cup, having finished his treat._

_"Please, brother," Euphemia pleaded. "Let the world know of what Suzaku did, and give them the chance to see that anyone can succeed."_

_Clovis took another moment to think about what she was arguing, before finally asking slowly, "How can you guarantee the best in everyone?"_

_For the first time since walking inside, Euphemia smiled at someone other than the Japanese boy. "I can't. But we can't have a brighter future if we don't try to move past the problems we have today, can we?"_

_Viceroy Clovis stood up from his chair, and stepped closer to his sister, smiling in return. "You were always the spoiled one, Euphemia. Bartley, alert the media and give them the story of what happened today. The poisonous gas that was stolen by terrorists was recovered, and the thousands of lives saved are in debt to the Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi."_

- XXX -

"...And as a reward, Lloyd asked them to transfer me into his Camelot program, as a... actually, I can't say. Military secrecy. Princess Euphemia also recommended my enrollment into Ashford, and so, here I am," Suzaku concluded.

Everyone seated around him had a different reaction to his story. Rivalz had been listening earnestly, with excitement in his eyes, while Nina still hadn't looked away from her food. Kallen's face attempted to hide a frown, although only one person noticed. Shirley decided to ignore her, and instead had a very pleased expression, having greatly enjoyed hearing about the kindness exhibited by this Princess Euphemia.

Lelouch was also smiling, a genuine reaction, but in the back of his mind, he'd made a note to further question Suzaku about his half-siblings. It seemed that Clovis, while not having an exceptionally cruel heart, was still under the misguidings of their father, and Euphemia was the same starry-eyed idealist from their childhood.

"That's a very nice story, Suzaku," he said, resting his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "We're really glad to have you here at Ashford."

"Thanks," he replied, honestly gratious to hear the words.

"Madam President will love to have you in the Student Council," Shirley said. "Join us today after school. We're still teaching Kallen about what we do, so it'd be great if we could include you in, as well."

Suzaku didn't have to give his answer much thought. "I'd love to, thanks."

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I last updated this story, which is definitely a habit of mine. However, I wouldn't keep writing if I didn't intend to finish it, so at the very least, here's this chapter in the form of a Christmas present for you guys. We introduced another of our central characters in this installment, and hinted towards to where this story's heading. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks, and happy holidays to everyone.


End file.
